


Quiero volver a verte

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Algo era innegable, pese a lo que muchos pudieran pensar, les era imposible estar sin el otroPequeño drabble, con motivo del cumpleaños de Sousuke, que participó en el concurso de la página SouHaru _Free eternal summer-https://www.facebook.com/SousukeYamaza1/
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 4





	Quiero volver a verte

Era un día como cualquier otro, sólo un poco más frío debido a la ligera corriente de aire y a que faltaban unos minutos para las 7:00 a.m. Había entrado a la bañera para sumergirse en el agua dejando el tiempo pasar pues quería aprovechar su día libre.

Llevaba varios días en el mismo estado anímico y no quería aceptar la razón. Lo extrañaba con todo su ser, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos que simplemente tenía esa necesidad incontrolable de verlo, correr a sus brazos y fundirse en él como si no existiera nada más.

Abrazó sus rodillas apoyando su rostro sobre ellas mientras su mirada se clavaba en los movimientos del agua. Por más que lo intentaba su imagen seguía dando vueltas en su mente. Llevaban más de un mes sin poder verse luego de que las clases iniciaran y justo antes de ello sus sentimientos habían rebasado sus pensamientos y sus labios se encontraron de manera tan apasionada que cada que cerraba los ojos tenía clara la sensación del contacto.

Tocó sus labios inconscientemente recorriéndolos con sus dedos tal como el castaño lo había hecho con su lengua y sin poderlo evitar un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas haciéndolo sumergirse dejando sólo sus ojos visibles desde la orilla. No se arrepentía de lo sucedido pero se avergonzaba por haber disfrutado el hecho.

_—¿Es en serio Nanase? No lo esperaba de ti —podía imaginar su sonrisa burlona aprovechándose de la situación al verlo tan frágil—. Es sólo un beso, no creí que fueras a pensar en él día tras día._

Era algo que no quería, sabía que en más de una ocasión sus reacciones habían sido torpes y demasiado inocentes para un chico de su edad; los casi seis meses al lado del más alto trajeron consigo un millón de nuevas experiencias y no podía ni quería ignorarlas.

Sólo en una ocasión había logrado romper la barrera hecha por si mismo para decir un tímido "Te quiero" antes de que sus labios se juntaran y el rubor subiera por su rostro haciendo que el chico riera. No se burlaba, simplemente sentía que su corazón se derretía con cada una de las expresiones desconocidas para todos que el azabache le regalaba.

Porque para Sousuke siempre había sido un chico inexpresivo y sin encantos que sólo se dedicaba a nadar y pensar en comer o cocinar caballa. Si cuando se conocieron por primera vez o en su reencuentro durante la preparatoria alguien le hubiera dicho que terminarían juntos hubiera apostado una gran cantidad en su contra.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro en que momento comenzó a ocupar sus pensamientos día y noche, cuando empezó a desear ver sus sonrisas, compartir sus dudas y frustraciones y ayudarlo a salir adelante. En el fondo tenían tanto en común que era inevitable que sus destinos se cruzaran.

Y entre recuerdos protagonizados por el de ojos azules llegó la noche, por fin había terminado el trabajo y el resto de sus pendientes. Era tarde, sabía a la perfección que Haruka estaría durmiendo pues al día siguiente tenía práctica y prefería estar descansado para ella.

Miró en la pantalla el mensaje a medio escribir que tenía desde esa mañana esperando ser terminado y enviado. Fue incapaz de hacerlo, quería verlo y tenerlo a su lado y un mensaje que probablemente sería respondido con palabras escuetas y monosílabos no era su ideal de un acercamiento.

Se tumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo pensando en su amado. Una sonrisa se depositó en sus labios mientras lo imaginaba sólo en traje de baño y delantal cocinando ese pescado que era su fascinación y del que, aunque estaba cansado, siempre probaba con gusto pues sabía el empeño que ponía en prepararlo.

—¿Será que él tampoco deja de pensar en mí? —fugazmente esa idea cruzó su mente aún sin despegar la vista del techo.

Sabía a la perfección que el menor no acostumbraba mostrarse cariñoso y no quería cambiarlo, él tampoco tenía intenciones de cambiar ¿Para qué hacerlo? Habían sido justamente esas pequeñas cosas que destacaban en su actitud las que lo enamoraron y no quería perderlo.

Quería que sus pensamientos lo alcanzaran, que supiera lo mucho que lo ama y la cantidad enorme de sentimientos que le produce. Se sentía ansioso, no podía estar tranquilo mientras siguiera pensando en verlo y estar junto a él. Debía decirle que así fuera poco el tiempo que llevan separados esperaba con ansias su siguiente reunión.

Quizá no era la mejor idea dadas sus responsabilidades pero no quería resistirse por más tiempo; necesitaba verlo y apenas tomó la decisión salió rumbo al tren que lo llevaría hasta donde su pareja estudiaba.

Corría tan rápido como le era posible, no conocía bien el camino pues sólo había ido un par de veces y siempre guiado por el menor. Tenía muy claro su pésimo sentido de orientación y no dejaba de pensar en lo caótico que resultaría no encontrar al chico pero no podía detenerse, sus pies seguían avanzando como si estuvieran seguros de la dirección a seguir.

El camino a la escuela era bastante tranquilo, faltaban aún bastantes metros para llegar a su destino y, por razones que desconocía, comenzó el trote mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara algo. Detuvo su andar en seco luego de unos minutos, creía que su vista lo engañaba y apenas podía articular palabra. Tímidamente volvió a caminar acercándose lentamente hasta la persona frente a él.

—¡Haru! —gritó su nombre deteniéndose por completo con una boba sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada enternecida clavada en su amado.

—¿Sou... Suke...? —su voz tembló y sus ojos se cristalizaron, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron mínimamente al tiempo que dejaba caer sus cosas para emprender la carrera hasta los brazos del más alto.

Porque sí, él estaba ahí y ahora que lo tenía justo enfrente no pensaba dejarlo ir.


End file.
